The present invention relates to a safety electrical outlet, and more particularly to a safety electrical outlet that can prevent children from becoming shocked or electrocuted by inserting metallic objects therein.
It is a well known fact that children have become shocked by inserting metallic objects, such as nails, utensils, small pliers or the like, into electrical outlets, particularly those that are located near the floor. This potential danger has been taken care of in different forms. One solution is to insert a plastic cover with two plastic prongs into the outlet, thereby preventing a child from touching or inserting objects into the openings of the outlet. However, when an adult uses the outlet, he or she has to remove the plastic cover, which is generally cumbersome, and remember to plug it back in. Furthermore, it is still possible that older children may be able to remove the plastic plug and insert objects into the outlet.
Known in the art, there are the following U.S. Pat. No. 2,770,786 (CHELTON); U.S. Pat. No. 2,898,413 (GALLAGHER): U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,382 (RESCHKE); U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,045 (CROFTON); U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,264 (HARSANYI); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,111,210 (ALLISON), which disclose different safety outlets. However, such devices typically use several components and are therefore expensive or complicated to manufacture.
There is therefore a need for a safety electrical outlet that would be simple and relatively inexpensive to manufacture compared to the safety outlets known in the art.
An object of the invention is to provide a safety electrical outlet that can satisfy the above mentioned need and thus that is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
According to the present invention, there is provided a safety electrical outlet for receiving metallic prongs of an electrical plug, comprising:
a housing having at least two plug passages being sized for receiving the metallic prongs of the electrical plug;
at least two metallic connectors mounted on the housing for connection to an electrical power source;
at least two transverse channels, each channel having an opening communicating with the corresponding plug passage and extending toward the corresponding metallic connector; and
at least two spring-biased members having a top end and a bottom end, each spring-biased member being inserted in each corresponding transverse channel and being movable between an extended position where the first end of the spring-biased member partially extends within the corresponding plug passage and the second end is spaced apart from the metallic connector and a retracted position where the corresponding metallic prong that is inserted inside the passage pushes against the top end of the spring-biased member so that the second and of the spring-biased member touches the corresponding metallic connector for establishing an electrical contact between the metallic prong and the corresponding metallic connector.